


Lost

by NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, Gen, NON GENDERED READER, Reader Insert, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666/pseuds/NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666
Summary: Slash has changed and Y/N can't handle it anymore.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Request: could you take a request for slash where the reader is his girlfriend and is around him through it all but she sees fame is changing him, idk I just want something sad. Also I love your page

The first night you’d met your boyfriend, everything about him captivated you. Slash had gripped your body and mind with both the way he had been on stage and off. When he’d bumped into you behind the venue after the show, you couldn’t believe someone so creative and fierce on stage could be so gentle. He was though, and he had been ever since. You missed that.

Everyone who you had ever heard say those immortal words had given up within six months. Both sets, “I love you” and “I’m gonna be famous”. Not Slash though, two years in and he was still by your side and the fame was beginning to spiral... unfortunately. You had wanted him to be happy, you still did, just not like this. 

Everyday you felt him slip further from you. The missed dates, the short phone calls ending without him saying goodbye, the nights spent alone crying. You were losing Slash to stardom and there was nothing you could do about it. 

He was due home tonight, you hadn’t seen him in nearly two weeks and part of your heart fluttered at the idea of seeing him but you knew better now. You knew that, even if he did show up, you wouldn’t talk and cuddle like you used to. Maybe you’d fuck but only if he wasn’t too busy working on some new song. 

As the door clicked open, you looked up from your book and smiled over at him. He looked as beautiful as ever, the thick dark curls framing him and his lips looking like the embodiment of temptation. You didn’t know how you’d ever managed to get him to look at you, he was out of your league. The straight faced nod you got in return made you think maybe he’d figured that out for himself now too. 

You spent the majority of the night watching him play and write from across the room. The only conversation you’d made was about his flight and he’d gotten distracted before he’d finished talking. It had just turned ten and you couldn’t take it anymore, everytime you looked at him you could feel the tears begin to prick at your eyes. Running to the bedroom, you secretly hoped he’d follow. 

He didn’t. 

You cried on the bed for what felt like hours until you heard the door open. You shuffled to hide your face, holding you breath to keep quiet. You were lucky to have Slash, you had no right to be upset that he had actually managed to achieve his dreams. Music was what he wanted out of life, you were only ever a bonus. You had no right to feel cheated. 

“What’s going on?” As much as you tried, you were never good at hiding your tears. Slash didn’t even sound concerned, more inconvenienced. 

“Nothing,” You sniffed, “I just missed you.”

“Thanks.” You heard him rummaging through a drawer behind you. “I won’t be staying long. I have to fly out again in a few days.” 

“Will you miss me?” You hated yourself for asking especially with your voice shaking like that.

“Course.” Monotonous. You felt sick with every word he spoke. 

It was blindingly obvious that he wouldn’t. You missed him so much but you didn’t miss Slash, you missed your Slash and he was long gone. He got lost in the dust and smoke of the club venues and he wasn’t coming back. Slash probably didn’t even remember him now but you did. You’d never forget the man who would spend hours letting you know what you meant to him, who would take you everywhere with him just to show off his new love. But he was gone and tomorrow morning, you would be too. You couldn’t carry on like this, you both deserved better.


End file.
